La razón de mi existencia
by Gaby34355
Summary: Este es una pequeña reseña de lo que pienso que pasará en el futuro de esta pareja U.U... lo que espero ;D  jejejejeje...espero que les guste ;D...lo expresé con todo mi sentimiento o.O...y con Google 7.7...¡Por fis lean ;D!


**HOOOOOOLAAAAAAA =D…JEJEJEJEJE…AQUÍ LES VENGO CON UNA RESEÑITA DE GAKUEN ALICE =)…JEJEJEJEJE…SE ME VINO LA IDEA MIENTRAS IBA EN EL BUS DE MI COLE COMO NIÑA BUENA U.U….(AUNQUE NO LO CREAN O.o…) JEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;D…LO HICE CON TODA MI HERMOSA IMAGINACIÓN O.o…(NOTESE EL SARCASMO U.U…POR DESGRACIA 7.7…) JEJEJEJEJE...BUENOPS SIN ABURRIRLOS AQUÍ ESTA MI OCURRENCIA XD…¡GRACIAS POR LOS APLAUSOS 7.7…!...BUENOPS 7.7…YA QUE U.U…¡OYE O.o..NO TE COMAS LA CINTA Y CÓRRELE XD...! (A LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON EL CHISTE MIREN MI HISTORIA DE ALAS NUNCA VISTAS 7.7…)**

**LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA**

En un cuarto lleno de luces, observé su rostro en una luz de color carmín, quería tocarla…

Pero la lámpara se separaba de mi más y más…traté de alcanzarla pero, no pude…intenté gritar con todas mis últimas fuerzas…El nombre de la primera persona…

_**Que me dedicó la sonrisa más dulce, diciéndome que todo estaría bien…**_

_(Nunca sonreía por los problemas que tenía…)_

_**Que me dijo con su último aliento: "Te protegeré…"**_

_(Nunca le importaban las demás personas aparte de a quienes consideraba amigos…)_

_**Que me hizo sentir rara cada vez que lo veía**_

_(Casi nunca me prestaba atención)_

_**Que me hizo llorar por el hecho de que estuviera gravemente herido**_

_(Nunca le importaba su bienestar)_

_**Que me hizo disculparme con todo mi corazón por un tonto comentario mío**_

_(Nunca le interesaban las disculpas de los demás)_

_**Que me miró de una forma sumamente desesperante…**_

_(Siempre era inexpresivo)…_

Mientras recordaba todas las razones de mi existencia, la lámpara carmesí desaparecía en el horizonte…

Comencé a llorar por él y por su sufrimiento…

Grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, otra vez…mientras lloraba desconsoladamente…

De pronto la lámpara azul dejó de moverse y se aproximó a mi…La miré con mucha dulzura y con todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento…

Regresó a verme también…

En ese microsegundo de una angustia tremenda de perderlo, sentí que era el momento de decirle lo que sentía…

"YO…YO… ¡TE AMO…!"-dije mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos y un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en mi rostro…"P-POR ESO…NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS…Y TE ALEJES DE MI…"-terminé con la cara cabizbaja…Sabía que no aceptaría mis sentimientos…sabía que estaba enamorado de otra persona…pero, aún así sabía que no podía callar lo que sentía por esa persona…Simplemente no podía…odio admitirlo pero, había cautivado mi corazón…y ni siquiera me dí cuenta…hasta el momento en el que casi muere…aún lo recuerdo…fue algo sumamente horrible…si hubiera muerto yo…

Mientras seguía con el rostro cabizbajo del que caían lágrimas sin descanso…esa persona logró salir de la lámpara carmesí y me levantó el rostro…Me sentía tan avergonzada que solo miré sus ojos con tremenda tristeza…no sabía cómo era mi mirada pero, al ver su rostro muy sorprendido lo supe…Estaba sumamente triste en ese momento…

Me abrazó y logré sentir a su corazón latir…lo extrañaba tanto…no sé cómo expresar la necesidad que tenía de verlo en palabras…simplemente es algo que comencé a sentir…desde que él se fue…con ella…

"ERES UNA TONTA…"-fue lo que dijo…mientras me abrazaba más fuerte…

"LO SÉ…"-le respondí con mi corazón roto en mil pedazos…-"NO ME PUEDES CORRESPONDER… ¿CIERTO…?-le dije mientras sentía una lluvia de lágrimas correr por mi rostro…

"SIGUES SIENDO UNA TONTA…NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA…DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ…"-dijo mientras se apartaba de mi para mirarme con sus ojos…los ojos que nunca puedo dejar de ver y que penetran mi alma como dos llamaradas de fuego…es impresionante…

"JEJEJEJE…QUE BIEN…"-dije mientras tenía en mi cara una sonrisa falsa con lágrimas…

"¿NUNCA DEJAS DE SONREIR, EH?"-dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mirada…-SIGUES SIENDO LA MALCRIADA MIMADA, LA ESTÚPIDA SIN SENTIDO COMÚN, LA QUE TIENE LA SONRISA MÁS ESTÚPIDA DEL MUNDO DE LA CUAL SIN SABER PORQUE ME HA CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO, LA QUE SIEMPRE TRATA DE ANIMAR A LAS PERSONAS DE SU ALREDEDOR…Y CAUTIVAR EL CORAZÓN DE MILLONES DE PERSONAS, LA QUE SIEMPRE HABLA BABOSADAS Y QUE NUNCA SACA BUENAS NOTAS, LA QUE SIEMPRE SONRÍE DE UNA FORMA TAN IDIOTA PERO, A LA VEZ INOCENTE…, LA QUE DESDE EL DÍA QUE LA CONOCÍ NUNCA PUDE SACAR DE MI MENTE, LA QUE INVADIÓ POR COMPLETO MI ALMA Y MI MENTE, LA QUE NO PUEDE FALTAR EN LA LISTA DE LAS PERSONAS MÁS IMPORTANTES PARA MI, LA QUE SIEMPRE MALINTERPRETA LAS COSAS DE UNA FORMA TAN DIVERTIDA, LA QUE CON SOLO MIRARME ME DA NUEVAS ESPERANZAS PARA CONTINUAR CON MI APESTOSA VIDA, LA QUE NUNCA OLVIDO, LA QUE HA LOGRADO CAPTURAR MI CORAZÓN Y MI ALMA CON TAN SOLO UNA DE SUS ESTÚPIDAS SONRISAS, LA QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ ME HA HECHO SENTIR ESTE ESTÚPIDO SENTIMIENTO AL QUE MUCHOS LLAMAN AMOR…-cuando terminó la frase me quedé mirándolo sumamente sorprendida…y mis lágrimas se convirtieron en una sonrisa…no sabía que fue lo que quiso decir pero, nunca me había sentido más feliz en toda mi vida…

"…SONRÍE…"-fue lo que dijo mientras unía su frente con la mía…

"P-PERO A TI…TE GUSTA OTRA PERSONA…"-dije mientras me acordaba de la cruda verdad…

"SIGUES SIENDO UNA TONTA…"-dijo mientras sonreía malicioso…-"ELLA ES MI HERMANA…YO LA QUIERO COMO UNA HERMANA Y TAMBIÉN LA PROTEJO COMO TAL…"-dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban picardía…

"¿T-T-TU HERMANA…?"-dije mientras en mi rostro aparecía un enorme sonrojo…

"¿ESTABAS CELOSA…?"-dijo mientras podía sentir su aliento en mis labios…

"N-N-NO COMO CREES…"-dije mientras trataba de separarme de él…

"CLARO…"-dijo mientras me miraba con enorme orgullo.

"ERES UN IDIOTA"-dije mientras me levantaba del piso y me dirigía a la puerta del cuarto de luces.

"OYE…"-dijo mientras me enrollaba la cintura con sus brazos.

"¿QUÉ QUIERES, PERVERTIDO?"-dije muy molesta.

"UN BESO…DE TUS LABIOS"-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Q-QUE…?"-dije muy sorprendida…

"TU ME AMAS…Y…"-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a mi oído…-"YO TE AMO…MÁS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO…"-dijo mientras sentía algo raro en mi estómago…

"¿E-E-EH…?"-dije mientras lo regresaba a ver…pero, al hacer eso sentí algo suave en mis labios…Abrí los ojos de golpe y pude mirar a sus ojos cerrados, me sonrojé demasiado y corté el beso robado…

"QUIERO MÁS"-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío otra vez…

"N-NO…ME VA A DAR ALGO…"-dije mientras trataba de zafarme de sus enormes brazos…

"VAMOS…EL ÚLTIMO…"-dijo mientras acercaba su aliento al mío…

"E-E-EN VERDAD…VOY A MORIR…"-dije totalmente en histeria…A lo que él solo me quedó mirando con una cara de reproche…pero, su cara se torno maliciosa al pensar en algo…

"DÍ QUE ME AMAS, OTRA VEZ…"-dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y me soltaba…

"YO ME VOY…"-dije mientras corría a la puerta pero, cuando iba a girar la perilla sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda…-VAMOS, QUIERO ESCUCHAR A TU VOZ DECIRLO UNA VEZ MÁS…-me dijo susurrándome al oído…-TE LO RUEGO…-dijo mientras me volvió a virar dejándome a unos centímetros de su cara…

¿P-P-POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO…?-dije con la voz entrecortada…

"PORQUE QUIERO VER TU ROSTRO CUANDO LO DIGAS…"-dijo con picardía…

"¿Y TU? ¿NO ME LO DIRÁS?"-dije frunciendo el seño.

"LO DIRÉ SI TU LO DICES."-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado extraña…

"YO…YO…TE AMO…"-dije mientras mi rostro se enrojeció mirando a sus ojos penetrantes…

"YO TAMBIÉN…CON TODA MI VIDA Y MI ALMA…"-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos dejándome probar su esencia…Cuando mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar separé mis labios de los suyos por lo que él me miró con mucha dulzura y me abrazó diciéndome…

"NO TEMAS…YO NUNCA ME SEPARARÍA DE TI…POR ESO VOLVÍ…PORQUE TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ HASTA LA ETERNIDAD…"

Cuando dijo eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe mientras absorbía a la habitación incluyendo a la persona más importante para mí…

"¡NO TE VAYAS!"-grité con desesperación…Mientras el regresaba a la lámpara y antes de ingresar completamente me miró con dulzura y me dijo…"TE AMO, MIKAN"…Mis lágrimas salieron de nuevo dejándome en una habitación oscura sin luz y sin la razón de mi existencia…De pronto sentí como algo me jalaba y me llevaba a un vacío sin fin…mientras escuchaba a mi nombre ser invocado por la persona que más quería…

Abrí mis ojos como platos y miré a mi alrededor sumamente asustada…

"¿QUÉ PASÓ…?"-dije en un susurro…

"TE DESPERTASTE DE GOLPE…"-dijo una figura sumamente conocida y a la que extrañaba bastante…

"¡NATSUME…!"-grité mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba desconsoladamente…Sentí como sus brazos, que nunca me soltarían, me rodeaban…

"¿TUVISTE UNA PESADILLA?"-me dijo mientras besaba mi frente…

"SI, FUE HORRIBLE…"-dije mientras recordaba el momento en el que él desapareció…

"PERO, AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ…JUNTO A TI…"-dijo mientras acercaba los labios que tanto me hacían falta los cual no rechacé y besé con esmero…Cuando me faltó aire separé mis labios de mi existencia…Él me miró con sus hermosos ojos carmesís mientras decía…"NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA HAYA PASADO UN AÑO…DESDE QUE CUMPLIMOS 18 AÑOS…DEJAMOS LA ACADEMIA…Y ACEPTASTE CASARTE CONMIMGO…"-dijo mientras la miraba con dulzura al mencionar la última frase…

"HA PASADO BASTANTE TIEMPO, ¿EH?"-dije mientras miraba a la enorme ventana de nuestro dormitorio…"EN VERDAD HA PASADO BASTANTE TIEMPO…DESDE QUE LOGRASTE SALIR DE LAS MISIONES Y TE LIBRASTE DE PERSONA Y EL DIRECTOR…EN VERDAD AGRADEZCO A DIOS AL HABERTE MANTENIDO CON VIDA DURANTE LOS DÍAS QUE ESTABA ENCERRADA…SINO YO…"-no pude terminar la frase ya que, Natsume me había abrazado y besado mientras acariciaba mi rostro…

"NO TIENES PORQUE RECORDAR EL PASADO…AHORA…SOLO ESTAMOS LOS DOS…"-dijo mientras me miraba con dulzura…"CLARO…"-dije mientras le sonreía con toda mi alegría…

"MIKAN, TE AMO…"-dijo mientras aproximaba su rostro al mío…

"NATSUME, TE AMO…"-dije mientras me sonrojaba al sostener su mano uniendo los anillos de compromiso…y lo besaba con todo mi corazón…Cuando separé mi rostro y él vio mi sonrojo sonrió y me dijo…

"A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS QUE HAN PASADO SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA NIÑITA DE SIEMPRE ¿EH, LUNARES?"-dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro…

"T-T-TU SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO PERVERTIDO DE SIEMPRE… ¿EH…?"-dije mientras me enojaba y me sonrojaba al mismo tiempo…

"JAJAJAJAJA…DEFINITIVAMENTE…SIEMPRE SERAS LA NIÑITA MIMADA DE CUAL ME ENAMORÉ…"-dijo mientras se aproximaba a mis ojos…

"Y TU SEGUIRÁS SIENDO UN PERVERTIDO"-dije mientras cambiaba su acento romántico al de siempre…

"CLARO, NIÑITA CON PANTIES DE LUNARES…"-dijo mientras sonreía malicioso…

"¿CÓMO NO?, SEÑOR PERVERTIDO QUE NO SE CANZA DE VER LO QUE NO LE CORRESPONDE"-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama…

"Y NO ME CANZARÉ…PORQUE SÉ QUE TODO ESO ME PERTENECE"-dijo seductor…-Y PRONTO LO PROVARÉ…-cuando dijo lo último me sonrojé demasiado dejando ver a una cara de burla de parte del depravado de Natsume…Bueno en fin…así me enamoré de él…y sé que aunque me parezca el pervertido más grande del mundo mis sentimientos por él nunca cambiarán…y así seguiré con él hasta el final…y para siempre…

**FIN DE RESEÑA U.U…**

**JEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ;D…INTENTÉ HACER UNA RESEÑA QUE NO TUVIERA LAS CARITAS (O.o…7.7….=D…*_*…XD…ETC) JEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR LEER ;D…Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS =D…¡ME ANIMAN EL DÍA ^^!...GRACIAS POR LOS APLAUSOS U.U…YO TAMBIÉN LOS QUIERO XD…JEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS ¡SAYO-NARA ;D!**


End file.
